villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mad Jack (Samurai Jack)
Mad Jack is a villain in the Samurai Jack series. He was created by Aku to see if he could defeat Samurai Jack using his own skills against him. He is Jack's exact replica, except that his gi is black and red and his eyes are red with shadows under them. He has shown to be very rude, violent, and rather psychotic. In essence, he is the physical embodiment of all of Jack's rage and other negative emotions: 'Anguish', 'Bloodlust', and 'Apathy'. After 50 years, he appears as a spirit in Jack's mind and is shown to switch colors from completely blue to red, but also appears in a very twisted and malevolent form. Like Jack, he is voiced by Phil Lamarr. History "VIII: Jack versus Mad Jack" After having to fight several bounty hunters throughout a small city, Jack became infuriated, because no one left him alone and he was tired of fighting. He tried to calm down after defeating the last of them, but his sandal strap broke, causing him to throw it at one of his wanted posters. The poster then started to light up and energy came from it that formed in to Mad Jack, whose sole purpose was to destroy Jack for Aku. The two fighters traded blow for blow, but neither one could best the other. Jack then calmed himself and found inner peace, which cause all of his negative emotions to fade away. He then claimed the fight was over as Mad Jack didn't exist since his own negative emotions were gone. This infuriated Mad Jack as he felt Jack looked down on him and didn't even believe him a challenge. He tried to attack Jack once more, but was ultimately absorbed by the original before he could land a blow. Shadow of Aku Aku had brought back Mad Jack to attack Jack at Aku City. Season 5 50 years after having been defeated and sealed away by Jack in his mind, Mad Jack returns. As shown in a flashback in Season 5 Episode 7, after Aku destroyed the last time portal, Mad Jack managed to take control over Jack (though he is not visibly shown), causing him to lose control over his own frustration and anger, which would eventually cause him to lose his sword into the same pit that the destroyed time portal was in. Since then, Mad Jack would frequently haunt Jack and manifest himself through Jack's negative emotions in order to try take control of him again or make him commit suicide, seppuku. After believing a group of children kidnapped by the Dominator to be dead, Jack finally gives up his quest and follows Mad Jack's suggestion of committing suicide by following the Omen, but is saved and regains hope after Ashi tells him the truth. Mad Jack later reappears in Season 5 Episode 7, during Jack's meditation near the crater of the time-portal 50 years later, he appears in an even more twisted form behaving even more malevolent than before. When Jack failed to create the perfect tea in order to gain the answers needed, Mad Jack lashes out against the Monk and attempts to slap the answers out of him, but is stopped by Jack, who confronts his inner demon, realizing that Mad Jack's overwhelming anger was why the sword was lost in the first place and is the reason he lost his hope. Jack managed to eventually see through his rage after having been sent flying by a slap from Mad Jack and permanently dispels Mad Jack for good. Having done this, Jack would eventually be reunited with his sword and regain his original appearance, finally free from Mad Jack's influence. Powers and Abilities He has all the powers and abilities of Jack, but none of the restraint. Videos Samurai Jack S01E08 VIII Jack versus Mad Jack Jack faces Conscience of Rage and regains his Sword, Robe, & Honor - Samurai Jack S5E7-0 Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dark Forms Category:Vengeful Category:Minion Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Samurai Category:Fragmental Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Revived Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Game Bosses Category:Noncorporeal Category:Demon Category:Genocidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Envious Category:Possessor Category:Barbarian Category:Mind-Breakers